The invention relates to a sun protection device having a fanlike sunshade which includes rods which are mounted at one end in a manner which allows them to pivot about a common first axis for individual adjustment, so that the rods can be collapsed or spread apart by pivoting about this first axis, and which has a sunshade covering which is mounted between the rods, and the device also having a sunshade pole on which the rods are arranged via a pivot joint which has a pivot axis extending transversely to the longitudinal axis of the sunshade pole.
A sun protection device of this type is disclosed in German utility model DE 296 14 370.
The object of the invention is to provide a sun protection device of the type described in the introduction which, in particular when opened up, is comparatively more highly stable and can be collapsed comparatively more compactly.
This object is achieved, starting from a sun protection device of the type described in the introduction, by the pivot joint being designed in such a manner that in every position of the joint the first pivot axis lies in a plane with the longitudinal axis of the sunshade pole. This procedure means that the sunshade together with the rods is arranged symmetrically with regard to the sunshade pole, so that twisting forces about the longitudinal axis of the sunshade pole, for example because of a windforce acting uniformly on the sunshade, can be compensated for. The sun protection device can therefore more easily be positioned in a stable manner. This advantage also becomes noticeable if the sun protection device is used by way of assistance as a driving sail in a canoe, for example. Owing to the arrangement according to the invention of the axes, the sunshade together with a sunshade pole can also be collapsed particularly advantageously, since when folded up it can be positioned xe2x80x9csymmetricallyxe2x80x9d against the sunshade pole.
In a preferred refinement of the invention the pivot joint is designed as an extension of the sunshade pole.
In order to obtain a comparatively simple construction of the pivot joint, it is furthermore proposed that the pivot joint has at least two pairs of joint surfaces which are arranged symmetrically to a plane in which the longitudinal axis of the sunshade pole lies.
In order to achieve a compact and stable construction of the pivot joint, it is moreover proposed that the pivot joint is spherical. As a result, circular ring-shaped pairs of joint surfaces can be achieved.
In a preferred embodiment, the pairs of joint surfaces have latching means, for example a toothing. Since, in contrast to the prior art, two pairs of joint surfaces are used, the pivot joint can be fixed in a position with comparatively little expenditure of force, for example via a locking screw.
This applies in particular if, in a further preferred embodiment, one joint piece of the pivot joint is of forked design and the limbs of the fork are resiliently flexible. The rods are preferably arranged in a manner which allows them to be folded up on a joint piece which is mounted rotatably between the limbs of the forked joint piece.
In a preferred refinement of the invention over and beyond that, the pivot joint is designed in such a manner that the first pivot axis is approximately aligned with the axis of the sunshade pole if the rods, as viewed from the side, are at a right angle to the sunshade pole. This measure enables the weight of the pivot joint to be positioned essentially above the longitudinal axis of the sunshade pole, as a result of which greater positional stability can be obtained at comparatively small forces of the locking screw on the pivot joint.
The first axis is preferably designed as a clamping screw, the sunshade covering being fixed on the clamping screw. The first affect of this measure is that even when the sunshade is folded up, the sunshade covering does not slip from the rods if the latter, in the front region of the rods, sits in correspondingly configured plug-in shoes, for example. Secondly, when the rods are spread apart, the sunshade covering can stretch out tautly.
In order to collapse the sun protection device in a particularly compact manner and in order to prevent the sunshade from unintentionally opening again from the collapsed state, it is moreover proposed that the sunshade covering extends beyond the outer rods and fastening means, for example a touch-and-close fastening or press-studs, are arranged in this preferably strip-shaped region.